vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Human= |-|Genie= Summary Jafar is a recurring villain in the Kingdom Hearts series. Originating in Disney's Aladdin, he is a member of Maleficent's group, and appears to be her second-in-command. He is royal vizier of Agrabah who is disliked by many, mainly Aladdin and Jasmine. Two-faced and cunning, Jafar seeks the demise of Aladdin and to rule as sultan of Agrabah. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Jafar Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sultan's Advisor, Sorcerer, Genie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transformation (Can turn into an energy ball to avoid attacks), Forcefield Creation, Flight, Summoning (Can summon Heartless), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between worlds), Resistance to Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can teleport his enemies to another dimension to fight them and warp space), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Can generate a flash of light from his eyes that can paralyze his enemies), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Can form and throw giant balls of lava), Duplication (Created a clone that was able to fight Sora), Smoke Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Up to Type 6), Flight, Teleportation, Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Was able to to fight Sora and his friends) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than he was before as a sorcerer) Speed: Unknown by himself, Massively FTL+ via Magic (Was able to keep up with Sora) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his previous form) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 with Magic (Can easily lift humans) | At least Class 100 (Was able to throw multiple towers from Agrabah's palace as well as several houses and structures from the city against Sora during their fight), possibly higher Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Was able to harm Sora both with his magic and by slapping him his staff) | At least Large Star Class (Stronger than before) Durability: At least Large Star level (Endured multiple strikes from Sora) | At least Large Star level (Superior to his previous form) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with projectiles. | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Staff, His Lamp Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and consumed by his hatred. Key: Sorcerer/Base | Genie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magma Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Staff Users Category:Wizards Category:Genies Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Smoke Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Aladdin